Worship Me
by eatmybubbles4492
Summary: What is really the true story of how Darco and Ginny come together? Was it fate or was it forced? Find out in Worship Me. Rated M for later Chapters
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any characters of Harry Potter they belong to J.K Rowling, unfortunately.

* * *

Many people wonder what really happened to Draco, Voldemort, and Ginny after her 7th year. Some people think Voldemort was killed as was Draco, and Ginny married Harry. But is that what really happened? For me, Ginny Weasley, that is not what happened, and I would know. Many things puzzle me how everything happened but one thing's for sure, I never thought it would end up this way.

* * *

_Summer after Ginny's 7th year_

I was in Professor McGonagall's office and learning the happenings of the Dark Lord and his followers. McGonagall started to speak "We have learned Harry had not killed Voldemort off and Harry was killed along with Ron and Hermione. Many Death Eaters were killed as well, but some have survived, including Draco, Snape, Narssicia, Blaize, and many others." She breathed deeply then began again "Now we have a mission but it will need one person and one person only, that will be you Ginny" she said and looked at her

I hadn't really been listening that much but when she heard her name and was dumbfounded. "Me? Why me?" I questioned.

"We think Voldemort will spare you, and if my assumptions are right, then you can help us get information from the inside." McGonagall said. "Please Ginny, You are our only hope," She added.

I didn't reply and looked at the floor thinking. She then looked up "Yes I except," I said knowing how much danger she was putting herself in.

McGonagall replied "Good then you will set off at once…"

* * *

_On a deserted road_

I was stumbling on a dark road, not knowing why I had ended up here. I was drunk and it was raining. I kept walking as best I could and saw a light at the end of the road. It was from a house, and I decided to see if they had some shelter. I walked to the house, more like mansion, I rang the doorbell.

I waited there and when no one answered she turned around ready to set off for another shelter. But as soon as I was starting to walk away, the door opened and a house elf stepped out. "May I help you madam," the elf asked.

"O, yes I was wondering if I could get some shelter from the rain?" I asked

"I'm sorry Master doesn't like company," the house elf replied.

"But please just until the rain stops," I said.

"No, I'm..." the house elf stuttered and looked behind him. "I guess until it stops then you must be on your way," he stated opening the door a bit wider.

"Oh thank you, thank you." I said stepping inside the house.

The elf gestured me toward a room. "Please wait here until it stops raining then you can exit the way you came." He said and then left.

I looked around the room; it was bare like no sign of life. I got up to stretch her legs and then decided I would leave the room in search a bathroom, ignoring the elf's warning. I saw a hall and walked down it thinking it might have been down there, when suddenly I bumped into a dark figure. "Who is in my house?" the voice said coldly but commandingly

"Sir, I just needed shelter from the rain," I said but before I could say anything else the figure picked me up and dragged me to a room. The room was dark but with a small light. I was forced into a chair and I felt the presence of not just one, but many people.

A voice spoke in a coldly whisper "What took you so long?" the voice asked

"I met a little girl on my way to the bathroom," He said with an evil snarl.

I burst out, "I am not a little girl, and what's going on here"

"Hmm a feisty little thing we have here," the cold whisper voice said "Give me light, I want to see her for what she really is," he added as the room then got brighter.

I saw the room get lighter and I noticed everyone around me. It was like being in a horror film. Everyone around me was starring at me as I starred back, thinking _"I'm going to die"_

The cold whisper spoke "You may very well die, Miss Ginny Weasley, I am guessing from the auburn hair," he said looking at her with interest thinking of a devious plan.

I had the courage to speak "Not without a fight you won't" I said to him. "You don't scare me Voldemort" I added, but then I my neck had something up against it, and I guess it was a wand.

"Don't you ever say his name blood traitor" A voice said and I immediately new if was Draco, then things started to form in my head. I had entered Draco Malfoy's Manor, I had been caught and now I was going to die.

"Now Draco, don't be hasty I think this Weasley could be some use to us." Voldemort said.

"What do you mean, my lord," Draco replied.

"I mean she will help us become even more powerful, and I need her alive for this task." He whispered coldly.

"Yes Master, What will she be doing?" he asked.

"Oh, Draco she will become a slave to you," Voldemort said in is cold voice with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

Wow this is my second fan fic and I think this one will be a lot better. Please R&R to help me continue!

Mucho Lovo,

Hannah


	2. Malfoy Manor

Hello everyone this is the second Chapter of Worship Me I hope everyone liked the chapter, but I don't know that. So please R&R and here it is.

* * *

I couldn't believe my ears. _Be Draco's slave for what? I rather die then have to listen anything Malfoy says._. With that statement I spoke my mind "I rather die then listen to everything Malfoy tells me."

"That can be arranged," Voldemort said and pointed his wand at me.

I decided that listening to Draco was better then dieing "Never mind I change my mind," I said.

"That's what I thought," he replied and lowered his wand. "Draco, take Miss Weasley to her sleeping quarters while I tell everyone the plan," he said

"Yes Lord," Draco replied then took my arm forcefully. "Get up," he ordered and pulled me up from the chair and led me out the room.

"Let go I can walk myself," I started to say as he dragged me but his grip just tightened. "Let go Malfoy," I said and kept complaining. "Malfoy uhh let..." I said but before I could finish I was facing Draco with him so close I could feel his warm breathe on my face. "The reason I am dragging you is you might run away, now we can't have that can we Ginny," He said as he put a finger on my chin but then pushed my face away from him. He then spoke, "Your room's in there." He pointed to two double doors. "Be down in the living room in an hour so I can give you a tour and what you will be doing for me" he said leaving me to go back down to the meeting.

I went into the room and looked around. It was huge a big bed with a huge closet and bathroom next to it. I couldn't believe this was my room, I was certain he was going to lock me in the dungeons, but no he gave me this. I lay on my bad looking at the ceiling and thinking. I just laid there not moving thinking what would come or happen to me here. I was suppose to meet Draco in 15 minutes, so I got up to go to the living room since I knew where that was, not.

I went out of my room and down the hall we came from, so I thought. I saw some stairs and started to descend them. The house was so huge; I had no clue where to go. I saw a room with a light shining threw the crack, so I decided maybe Draco was in there. I walked closer and put my hand on the doorknob when suddenly I was turned around and facing none other then Malfoy.

"I told you the living room, not anywhere else, Weasley," he said angry. "I don't know what your game is but this is not the living room, and never enter any room unless I tell you too, especially this room. Now I don't want you here more then you want to be here, but life's unfair and since you're under my roof and you're my slave you do as I tell, understand" He said sternly.

I of course was not going to take that tone from anyone, especially Draco Malfoy, so I retaliated "Excuse me, Mister All Mighty, I have never been here so I have no clue where any room is, and you should never talk to a lady like that, especially if she is your slave, or she might not listen" I said back.

Draco looked taken back. He had never had anyone speak to him like that, and it was even worse coming from a Weasley. "No Weasley I can speak to anyone how I want too. Follow me and I'll give you a tour," he said calming down a bit.

Draco showed me Malfoy Manor. It was so huge, yet it was so dull. I had some things in mind I could to spice it up, but that would come later. He showed me where the kitchens were and all the places I could go and not go. Finally we came back to my room and I spoke "Thanks Draco, your house is awesome," I said.

"Yah whatever," he stated. "No problem the least I can do since you will be here for a while." He added.

"Yah so what am I suppose to do" I asked.

"At the moment nothing, just be at breakfast at 9, lunch at 1, and dinner at 6," he said. "As for in between those times you can go read in our library, help coo, anything really just don't go explore in the "don't enter" areas" he said.

"Really, that's it. Wow I thought you were going to make me clean, or work." I said with a smile

"Now don't go giving me ideas Ginny Weasley," he added with a smile back. That was first time they had ever smiled at each other. It was a miracle. "Well, I'm off to go do some work, see you at dinner," he said and left.

I went into my room and flopped on the bed. I took out a mirror and looked at it.

"Hello Ginny, I see you've made it," the voice of McGonagall said and then her picture showed up.

"Yah I have so much to tell you," I said and started to talk and tell her everything, well everything accept how her and Draco had a nice moment.

Well there it is that's it the second chapter is finished hope you liked it.

* * *

Mucho Lovo,

Hannah


	3. Taking Charge

**Hey ok thanks for the feed back and here is the next chapter hope you like!

* * *

**

I had been talking to McGonagall for the past hour and then she went to go get ready for dinner. She put on some muggle clothes, jeans and a t-shirt, and went down to the Dining room. She went down and sat at the table, since Draco hadn't shown up yet. Pobby the house elf, who happened to be related to dobby, came in. "Miss Weasley,"

"Miss Ginny," I interrupted him.

"Miss Ginny stand up Master Malfoy is coming" he said.

"No I will..."

"Stand up," he said again and I stood up. "Master Malfoy," he presented.

"Oh good you know your manners I see, the first weasel ever" he said.

"Your lucky I stood up I would never stand up for you if I wasn't ordered too" I snapped back and sat down.

"Mouth Miss Weasley" he said and "and you may sit down when I tell you too," he added. I pushed my chair back and stood up reluctantly "Now you may sit," he replied and sat down. I sat down and began to eat silently. We went on like this for twenty minutes and then Draco finally said. "Yes some of your duties will be while you're here is to help cook each meal and answer the door when needed too" he said.

"Yah right," I said with a sound like yah right.

"oh so you want other things" he said with and evil smile looking at her "I can make you do things to _me_" he said with the emphasize on the me.

"Ewe in your dreams Malfoy," she said disgusted

"Yah your right, but not even in my dreams, I would never let a Weasel touch me like that" he added. "Now back to what I was saying. I am having a party for my Birthday in a few days and I need you to cook, the house elves can help you as well." He said

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No that is not all, while at the party stay unnoticed I would hate to have to introduce you to all 400 people," he said "Such a waist of my time," he added.

"Fine whatever," I said putting my napkin on my plate done with dinner. "Can I leave," I asked.

"Manners, and no not until I'm done" he said taking as long as possible to finish. It took him forever to finish but finally he stood. "I'm done," he stated. I got up and started to walk toward the door to leave. "You may do whatever you want for tonight, you don't have to do the dishes," he said behind me.

I replied "Wasn't planning too." Then a firm hand grabbed my arm and turned me around. I was facing Draco his grip firm but not hurtful. He starred into my eyes and said "What did I say about manner?" he asked me with a evil smile "Like I said I can make you do things to me or I could just do things to you myself, "he replied in a whisper and brushed his finger over my lips and then lightly kissed me pulling me closer toward him. A shock of warmth and sensation filled my body. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and kept kissing my cheek all the way to my ear and then started to nibble my ear.

Draco felt a urge to go further she was so beautiful and sexy right there but he couldn't. "I can do things to you that you would scream for," he whispered "but I wouldn't touch a blood traitor" he added and pushed me away.

I backed away breathless yet mad he did that to me .I turned around and headed for my move. I could feel his eyes looking at me as I walked away, so cold yet so warm. I walked to my room and flopped on my bed thinking about the way he kissed me and touched me. It felt so good but I knew it was wrong; it was Draco Malfoy of all people he shouldn't be making me feel this way. I fell asleep thinking about it all.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed, more like just put on a t-shirt over my cami and went down in lounge pants. I had to cook breakfast for Mr. Almighty and me unfortunately. I went down and decided to make omelets for the two of us, so I got out eggs, mushrooms, cheese, ham, and some spinach. I started to cook the omelets, but as I was adding the mushrooms Pobby came up. "What you making?" he asked me as I started to add the mushrooms.

"Omelets, Why?" I asked adding the last bit of mushrooms

"Just wondering Master likes is breakfast harder," he said then looked at what I was adding "What are you doing Miss Weasley?" he asked shocked

"Adding mushrooms," I said with of look of "_is that a problem"_

"No Master is allergic to them take them out immediately" He said hurriedly

"One I can't and two I don't want to," She added finishing off the omelet with cheese.

"Yes Miss Weasley..."

"Miss Ginny," I interrupted.

"Miss Weasley you must or he will blame me if he finds out and then I will be punished with clothing," he said and shuddered.

"He won't find out and if he does I'll take the blame," I added and walked out and put the plate of omelets on his place setting. I stood next to the chair as he came in.

"Now that's what I like to see my servant and food waiting right where I want them when I come in," he said and took a seat. He laid his napkin on his lap, rubbed his hands, picked up his fork, and took a bite. He started to nod his head in pleasure then his mouth got swollen, he grabbed his throat, and then spit the omelet all over the table. He got up "Who is hell put mushrooms in my omelet!" he yelled in both Pobby and my faces. He turned to Pobby "I bet it was with you. You knew I can't have mushrooms and you knew that I was the one that gave your mother away!" he yelled in Pobby face.

"No, no it was…" he stuttered.

"Yes it was! You were…"

"No it wasn't, it was me," I said stepping in front of Pobby "I was the one that put it in the omelet," she added

"I...you..." Malfoy stuttered he didn't know what to say.

"He told me not to put it in and I didn't listen," I said looked at him.

"You? You did this?" he said "Oh Weasel your going to pay, your going to pay" he added. "Meet me at the north wing at 7 tonight, I will tell you your punishment there," he said and stormed off.

I looked at him as he stormed off wondering what my punishment was going to be. I stood there in shock and wonder.

* * *

**Mwah! I'm done how did you like it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know im all ears!**


End file.
